The present invention relates to racks for dental burrs. Producers of dental burrs have the custom among other things of selling sets of dental burrs including all the burrs necessary for a certain operation on a same support or rack. Thus, the dentist can select a rack as a function of the operation he will perform and thus has at hand all the burrs necessary for this operation. Such racks comprise a base provided with passages whose diameter and depth correspond to each burr to be used. Moreover, the succession of these passages corresponds to the succession of the burrs in the order in which they are used by the dentist for the operation in question. These racks also comprise a cover and the whole is arranged so as to be washed and sterilized in a single operation, the rack being full of burrs.
These standard racks, provided with a predetermined set of burrs, do not entirely satisfy dentists. Thus, each dentist has a personal practice and each operation is particular and depends particularly on the dental characteristics of the patient. Thus, it frequently happens that such standard sets of burrs comprise too many or too few burrs or burrs unsuitable for the dentist""s practice. This can lead to loss of time, discarding unused burrs and the augmentation of the set by burrs selected by the dentist.
With the use of such standard racks, it rarely happens that the set of burrs can be used in the intended sequence without any change such that the use of these standard racks is very limited.
The present invention has for its object the provision of a rack that can accept in the order desired by the dentist, the set of burrs necessary for an operation, comprising burrs which the dentist will himself have selected and placed in the order he wishes so as to facilitate the work of the dentist.
The present invention has for its object a rack for dental burrs overcoming the mentioned drawbacks and permitting carrying out the objects recited above.